


Moments

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Resident Evil (Movies - Anderson)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Claire Redfield Has the Patience of a Saint, Conversations Taken Out of Context, Dialogue-Only, Flash Fic, Gen, Pre-Movie: Resident Evil: Extinction, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: There are days where it's the apocalypse, and there are days where absolutely nothing has changed.
Kudos: 1





	Moments

"I'll pay you to _fuck up_. Shut off. _Ugh_."

"Interesting proposition." "Indeed - but how? The bed's only big enough for two."

"So help me Carlos, I'll lock the two of you in there until you get over yourselves."

"You wouldn't..."

"Watch me."


End file.
